User talk:RedPandaPotter
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Shadow Hunters Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hiya Red! Since I cant comment on WFW, I can only do this here! While I dont/haven't yet read this series, I have a question! Can ours wikis affilate? Here's a link to mine! Link: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki Hope we can! :) ~ Bloody (My siggie wont work on here, it's special. Also, WCCRPW will most likely be shut down, no-one edits there anymore >.<) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 03:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Herro? Did you see my message above? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 15:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine. Normally the admins of a wiki either have a section on the main page, or on the Wiki Navigation Bar (On WFW it's that big blue thing, with the RFR and the staff links on it, on her its a brownish-greenish color, on WFW it's blue) so...I'll let you decide. And I was thinking, I dont know how well you're versed in Wiki Code, but if you want, I could make templates and enhance certain things on the wiki (like the nav bar, what it says on your users bubble if your the fouder or a chat mod, and what it says when you enter/exit and open PM in chat, and what to badges say and make completely new badges, if you have acheviements unlocked.) I'll need to be an admin to do some stuff tho, so if you want me to, you'll need to make me one, but you can/I will remove them when I'm done. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 16:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first things frist, you should make an admin siggie (one thats not playful, so users know you mean bisneuss, normally have an email user link, user page and talk page links, and an editcout link) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 16:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol, well, I know where thats from but I wont say anything. I edited the Wiki Nav bar, is it okay? and, should I make a policy page? I'll use ILWW (I love wirting wiki)'s Policies, and you can change/delete what you want/dont want. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol, okay, I'll do that now. There's going to be some stuff you want changed tho, and if it's not, do you want be to inable chat? and comments? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's your wiki, I'm just giving suggestions :) I'm posting the policy page now :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No probelm. I can give you a list of templates form ILWW that you can chose for me to add to here if you want. I can also make them SHFW themed if you want [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Rating http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:General http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:On_Hold http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:In_Progress http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Complete http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Coming_Soon Those are some I could add :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll add them. Do you want me to change how they look? Like, colors and all? And no, you change it. No, thats for their wiki, and being affilate just means you share users and are interested in the same topics (most of the times). And the combineing thing is up to you. Would you find, when your finished, posting your fanfics on ILWW when your done with them? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine. Finished things cant be put up unless the author does it themselves. And sure, I'll go change them now :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No probelm.....I changed the templates.....do you want me to make/add more pages/templates? Or change the Wiki nav bar? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, there's already one on here Template:Infobox character . And no, I havent yet read the series, I mainly came to help and affilate. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yep. I made it so only Admins can make them tho [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You have to know wiki code.....is there something you want me to change? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Done. But you'll have to fill out all the things (IE affilation powers and such) on the character page. And if they ask, yes, it is there template, I just copied it .-. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Where it says edit, click the arrow to the right of it, and select the delete option [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No probelm :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I thought I could, but I just tried, and it wouldn't let me, so can you take my admin rights away? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) I can wait to see you on ILWW :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) LOL Which people now? xD 03:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Non-sense making, and I've returned...yet again xD Hiya Red! I just remembered that I have this series (dont want to type it out, but it would have been faster that this xD) on my Nook Color, so I'll probally be reading them/it soon! I will most likely make fanfics about it, so you might start to see me around more :D Lol. Anyways, on to my real reason for leaving this message, would you like me to fix up your user page? I can do a bunch of stuff, like different colored text, borders, boxes, and quotes, and polls, and..... probablly some other stuff...um, I can do sup-pages (but I think you know those already) So would you like any help with it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okie Dokey! I was thinking (and this would be like in a year cause there are ones ahead of it) but on ILWW, there might be a Shadowhunter marathon (Like the warrior ones on WFW), would you be interested? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okie! :) I'll give you a link to it soon. I'm also making a dragon RP wiki soon, would you be interested in it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) No, no...well, the marathon wont, you'll need to reply and roleplay on the dragon one, but, unless your gone for an extreamly longg (two months) time with out giving notice, then your characters will be put up for adoption, but you can, if they havent been adopted, get them back :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Also, would you like user boxes? I could "make" you some [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey :) Do you want the RP wiki to be affilated? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I can acctually teach you how too, and the wiki hasn't been made yet....I might make it tommorrow, but I'm making user boxes on ILWW, and it's hard, so I'm focaused on it....when I should be focaused on my AP summer work xD oh well xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Arti Returns... FROM VACATIONS! Red! You haven't read my series yet! Grr! Also, I finished MI!!! Or...at least I finished all that's out. xDDD I have ID on reserve at le library. :D --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 18:43, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hmm....well, I'll try to raise some awareness on WFW (hopefully after this whole Court debacle. x() and we can maybe go to MI fan bases and stuff and try to get them interested. :D --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 22:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...but as soon as this blows over, I'll start looking for more people to join! :DDDD --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 22:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Why hello :D Like a boss. The Beast Come at me bro. YOLO Haters gona hate. Cool story bro. 14:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I shall write Memoirs. xD Because I am a kind and wonderful person. Also, Arti says you're mad at me, so wanna come on IRC and tell me if you are? 01:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Ha! Memoirs is finished! WOW! Are you impressed, Reddy? :D :D :D I'm not sure if I should write a sequel to it or not... I think I could enjoy a sequel with Zaf and Tim, maybe starting right after the last scene of Memoirs, maybe a few years later... but it might get kinda unsuitable. What do you think? And how graphic would be too graphic with a Mature rating? xD So, tell me if you want a sequel and whether you think it would be better to start RIGHT after Memoirs or maybe three years later. :D I have good ideas for both! Also, you better be happy I finished it! xD 07:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Moving junk? I remmeber I was gone for like...months when I moved. Were you there then...? And thank GOD- Wetty told me you were leaving. Like...leaving leaving. And I cried. :/ Are you still gonna be onb here and wolfgame, or just absent fron the internet alltogether? <3 --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 21:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) G ahead and do Blind Eyes. Also, for my classification, do you need a description like you have on yours? If so, here it is... : Arcana Shard (Shard) - a 19 year old female warlock with fiery amber eyes and wavy dark hair. She's mysterious, dangerous, and very VERY powerful. She's loyal to her Warlocks and has a tongue sharper then a sword, not to mention her intelligence. KISSES. xD --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 16:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU RED <33333333 ♪Birchy♪We're out of bitter revenge at the moment. It's either tea or nothing. 18:57, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, ooh, Memoirs. :D <3 00:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Hi! With the new Mortal Instruments movie coming out, we have been updating the Shadowhunters Wiki and were wondering if you want to become affiliated? This would require us putting the respective buttons on each other's wikis, but it would hopefully increase traffic for both sites! If you are interested, just click here! Hope to hear from you soon :) Grace 23:37, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Youuuu. I wanna talk to you. i have stories to tell, that I can't tell anyone else D: IRC pls?<3 ♪Birchy♪We're out of bitter revenge at the moment. It's either tea or nothing. 22:33, December 20, 2012 (UTC) You're not a bitch or an attention whore and anyone who says otherwise will be getting a 3 day ban courtesy of one truly pissed off Arti. I want you to stay so badly it kinda hurts a little. Because you're honestly one of the few people on WWF who I actually trust, who I might even consider meeting IRL. And you're kinda like my internet little sister like Fork is my internet big sister. And I'm gonna miss you so damn much and if it weren't for the fact that I love Forest and Wets and writing about cats, I would probably leave too. And any day you want to come back or chat on the IRC you will always be welcomed. Don't be a stranger, kay? Love you too. <3 ---- You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 03:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Red, I know. And you're oyung, you should have your own life. I respect that. But it doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you like crazy. <3 --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 22:25, December 21, 2012 (UTC) HAI RED 02:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Red! I see that this wiki isn't super active, but if I wanna hang out on the channel, I wanna be a contributer, so just instruct me on how to get started :) ~Rainy Okay cool! I'll fail epically, but cool! :) *putters off to make a siggie* ~Rainy HIIII RED! I love the Mortal Intruments with a capital L. Seriously, the are sososos good! I'm obsessed with Simon, and Magnus, and Sebastian. RIGHT. ANYWAY. Basically, I know this place hasn't been active for ages, but I'd LOVE to write some fics. :) HIMG (talk) Hiya Red, HIMG here. Would you care to check out my first fanfiction here: Fire Falls? Dunno how good it is but still read it please? :) HIMG (talk) Official fanon wiki Hi, Red! How would you feel about this wiki becoming the Shadowhunter Wiki's official fanon sister-like wiki? We often get new users who seem to think that the other wiki is also a fanfic site, so for a while I considered making a separate portal or wiki solely dedicated to fanfiction, then I remembered that there was already this wiki. The wiki would be featured on the main page of the main wiki (and vice versa? :D), and both wikis would be like extensions to each other, one being canon and the other being fanon. Hope you consider! And if you have any questions or further suggestions, just tell me. :D ~ redwall 04:19, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Okay! Just send me a message again once you're done so I know when to start promoting this wiki at the other wiki! :D ~ redwall 11:59, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Reddikins... I need a favour. Could you please delete Memoirs, Dawn and Little Miracles from the site for me? I love them, and I loved writing them and those characters, but similar scenes (particularly some from Memoirs) are making their way into some of my original work. I know it sounds kind of stupid, but the idea of a copyright issue is bugging me - if (and when) I get something published. I've already got all three stories saved on my laptop, so if you could delete them permanently, that would be awesome. Thanks so much! 12:05, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Reddikins. ILY! 01:19, May 16, 2014 (UTC)